


Globetrotters

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [25]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Baller!Korra, Basketball, F/F, Fluff, Harlem Globetrotters - Freeform, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Okay hear me out: Asami owns a company and is partnering with a globetrotters-like organization to hold a charity benefit for kids. Korra is on the team (think Crissa Jackson) and is so distracted by Asami that she faceplants on the court. Asami make up for it with dinner, and other ‘activities’. I think this is perfect because you write sports AU so well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You skipped the line for requests because I’ve been planning to write something like this for a while. I just hadn’t gotten to it and went with 'Start Again' instead. Anyway, as soon as I saw that video of Ace Jackson hitting that damn backwards shot (https://www.instagram.com/p/BcXITInjXd3/?hl=en&taken-by=crissa_ace), I instantly imagined Korra doing that. So yeah, thanks for reminding me about her! Also there will definitely be one more chapter to this. I had intended to do one really long one shot, but decided this would be a good two shotter.

“Dragon! No, Dragon, come back!” Korra shouted after the forward. “I need your help!”

“Dude, I’m kind of busy. Ask someone else.”

Korra quirked a brow at her friend. Even though his nickname was Dragon for the Globetrotters, she’d known him as Mako. Korra had grown up with him and his brother, Bolin, all becoming close due to their love of basketball. Mako and Bolin were quite the duo in college. They both attended The University of North Carolina, completely dominating as the two starting forwards their entire time there. Korra on the other hand had split from the brothers, attending The University of Connecticut. There she led the team in threes and assists. But the trio had come back together, all working for the Globetrotters.

“Fine,” Korra huffed. “I’ll go ask your brother.”

Mako rolled his eyes and just continued to walk away, supposedly having something better to do than help Korra.

Korra searched the gym and smiled when she spotted her wide shouldered friend.

“MC!” Korra jogged over to him, holding up her phone. “I need your help. Could you tape me?”

“Sure.” Bolin put down the basketball that he had in his hands and took Korra’s phone. “What’s this for?”

“It’s World Trick Shot Day!”

“Oh, nice. What’re you gunna do?”

Korra’s grin grew. “You’ll see. Follow me.”

Korra led Bolin to the top of the three point line. She then pointed to the hoop all the way across the court. It was easily around sixty feet away from where she stood.

“Make sure you can see the hoop and the ceiling, so that the ball doesn’t get lost. I can’t have people saying it was edited,” Korra instructed. “Ready?”

Bolin nodded, already recording.

“What’s up Globetrotter Nation!” Korra greeted as she twirled the red, white, and blue ball on her finger. She bent to the side a bit, tossing the ball behind her back and over her shoulder to catch it back on her finger. “It’s World Trick Shot Day today. You feel me?”

Korra stopped spinning the ball and clapped her hand against the side of it. “I’m gunna start off with some push ups!” She placed the ball onto the ground and then her hands on top of that. She wasn’t going to do some basic pushups, no. If there was something that everyone knew about the Avatar, it was that she took everything to the next level. She bent down and then popped right back up, her push up form perfect. “I got one,” she counted with an added grunt for effect. “That’s two,” she said after repeating the motion. She did one last push up, “And that’s three.” Korra popped back up to her feet. “Cause I’m strong,” she added as a final point.

She shot the camera her crooked smile. She dribbled the ball twice and then adjusted her stance a little. “And then,” she said as she held the ball in one hand. “I got this one.” Korra bent her knees and then surged upward, flinging her arm backwards. The ball soared through the gym, nearly hitting the ceiling. “And that’s in there, baby,” Korra said confidently before the ball had even made it to the hoop.

A split millisecond later, the sound of the ball swishing through the net filled the gym. Korra started doing the backpack kid dance, clapped her hands, and then did a drop squat. She stood tall and wiggled her body before sprinted off with a loud ‘ohhhhhh’ leaving her lips. All around her her fellow Globetrotters were running around and cheering just as loud as she was.

She was midway through her stride and was going to run back to Bolin to end the video with her signature wink, but suddenly time seemed to slow. She turned her head, her focus on the entrance of the gym. Or well, her focus on the woman standing there with her arms crossed, taking everything in. She was dressed in business clothes, each piece hugging her form. She was tall, long legged and her hair fell in casual waves over her shoulders. But what really caught Korra’s attention was how beautiful the woman was. Her fair skin smooth and her makeup flawless. What really popped were her vibrant peridot eyes. Even from afar they were stunning.

She never knew that she could take in so much information in such a short amount of time. But she had and it was now backfiring on her. Korra’s legs seemed to be moving faster than her brain, her foot caught on nothing and suddenly she found herself flat on the ground.

“Korra!” Bolin shouted as he stopped filming and sprinted over to her.

Korra rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling as she clutched her stomach, the air knocked out of her. Bolin kneeled beside her and his hands at first went out to help her up, but then snapped back to his sides, not sure what to do.

“Are you okay?”

Korra gasped for air, but nodded. She was physically fine. But her pride had been gravely wounded. She forced herself to sit up, but stared at the wood floor. There was no way she’d be able to look that woman in the eyes, not after what had happened. There was no doubt in her mind that the woman hadn’t seen her wipeout. It was physically impossible since she’d been making eye contact with her.

“That was an amazing shot,” Bolin tried to encourage as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “We’ll just cut that last bit out of the video.”

“Damn,” Korra muttered. “Let me see it.”

Bolin handed Korra back her phone and she went into her photos. She replayed the video, wincing when she watched herself face plant onto the floor. If she wasn't so embarrassed it really would have been funny. The way her body stalled up and her arms waved around helplessly. And then the actual thud and fall. Maybe she'd laugh at it in the far future.

“Well it was good until the end,” she joked.

Bolin chuckled. “Definitely. Really was a damn good trick shot. You think you could do that for the show tomorrow?”

“Probably not. I was practicing it all week and this was only the third time I made it,” Korra admitted. She’d put on her confident persona for the video, but she honestly thought she’d have to do multiple takes to get the shot right.

“Oh. Well congrats on making it first try today then.” Bolin patted her back and then stood up, holding out his hand to help her up.

“Thanks,” muttered Korra as she took Bolin’s hand.

Korra brushed a few stray hairs away from her face.

“What distracted you anyway?”

“W-what?” Korra stuttered.

“You were looking at something when you tripped,” Bolin pointed out innocently.

“Oh.” Korra turned to look over her shoulder and frowned slightly when she realized the woman was gone. “Did you see that woman next to Varrick?”

“Yeah. Asami Sato.”

“Hm?”

“Asami Sato, the owner of Future Industries, the woman leading the fundraiser,” Bolin listed.

“That’s Asami Sato?! I thought she'd be some middle aged cranky looking woman!”

Bolin chuckled. “Dude, she inherited the company when she was only nineteen. She should be… twenty-five now I believe. How did you not know what she looked like? She’s everywhere in the media.”

“I don’t really keep up with that kind of stuff.”

“But you keep up with sports. She’s modeled for her own company before. They’re one of the leading sports equipment companies… There’s no way you haven’t seen her,” Bolin mumbled.

“I really haven’t.” She wanted to tell Bolin that she would have remembered if she’d seen the woman before, but decided to keep that to herself.

“Hmm, anyway, she was probably just meeting with Varrick to make sure everything’s ready for tomorrow.”

“That makes sense, I guess.”

Bolin’s eyes widened and he grabbed Korra’s shoulders. “Oh my god! You got distracted by her.” Bolin tilted his head back and started laughing, snorting by accident. “You’re so gay,” he teased as he pushed Korra playfully. “Why did you even date Mako?”

“Because I’m bi… and it seemed like a good idea at the time,” she grumbled.

“You’re not denying that you were distracted by a pretty girl,” Bolin pointed out.

“I wasn’t distracted by her,” Korra denied as she pushed Bolin away. She started walking towards the weight room, not wanting to deal with Bolin’s teasing anymore.

* * *

"She’s here,” Bolin whispered to Korra.

Korra looked at him, but then followed his gaze. She started coughing as she choked on air when she spotted Asami Sato in the front row of the stands. When she finally looked away, the ball was being thrown to her. She almost missed the pass, barely avoiding messing up the Magic Circle.

“Shit,” she muttered under her breath as Sweet Georgia Brown kept playing over the loudspeakers.

“Not distracted, huh?” Bolin teased.

Luckily the rest of the opening went without a hitch, even with Bolin constantly badgering her as the team was introduced and performed their tricks.

“You’re the worst,” she said as soon as Bolin sat next to her on the bench. They’d be going into the game soon, but they were the second string, so they had some time to relax.

“Just admit that you think she’s pretty.”

“She is. It’s not like I’m blind.”

“Okay, let me rephrase that. Just admit that you want to woo her and then u-haul.”

Korra laughed at her best friend. “Woo her, really? And hell no, the last thing I need to do is settle down.”

“No matter what, you’re interested in her.”

“Fine. Yeah… I am,” Korra finally admitted.

“Well then make sure you don’t fall on your face again and then you can ask her out for drinks after.”

Korra snuck a quick glance at Asami, smiling to herself when she took in her casual attire. She’d dropped the business style and was just wearing dark wash jeans and a red v-neck. She made the simple look look amazing. She returned her attention back to Bolin.

“She’s probably straight. I mean look at her.”

Bolin also glanced over and shrugged. “I see a pretty woman. You won’t know if you don’t try.”

“Even if she were gay, I doubt she’s single.”

“Korra… stop thinking of all the reasons not to ask her out and think of the reasons why.”

“And what would those be?”

“She’s obviously smart being a CEO and all. She’s nice enough to run a charity event. She’s fucking gorgeous. There’s no way she wouldn’t be good in the sack.”

“And how do you make that assumption?!” Korra gasped.

“Eh, just get that feeling from her. Like she’s just good at everything,” Bolin said.

Luckily Korra didn’t need to talk with Bolin any longer. Instead they were subbed into the game. Although it was scripted, it still had some wiggle room where they could throw in their own tricks and personal touches.

Once Korra had the ball in her hands, she finally let loose. She stopped thinking so much and just had fun. She did trick passes behind her back, bounce passes through the defender’s legs, dribbling tricks that really forced people to pay attention to her subtle movements, long range shots that hit nothing but net. She was in her element.

When the next string was put in, she was handed a water, which she took with a quiet thanks. Bolin once again plopped down right beside her.

“She keeps watching you.”

“Huh?” Korra asked with a confused look.

“Asami. I may have kept an eye on her for you… It’s like she’s only watching you out there.”

“You’re just making things up to try to convince me to ask her out,” Korra accused.

“Um no. Seriously, dude.” He glanced over his shoulder to find Asami looking at them. “She’s looking at you now!”

But when Korra looked over, Asami had already turned her attention back to the court. “No she isn’t.”

Bolin looked back. “Gahh,” he groaned with a frustrated hand movement. “I’m gunna prove to you that she’s interested.”

“Whatever, Bo. Just try and focus on being MC tonight, not a matchmaker.”

* * *

When halftime finally came around, they did something a little different. Instead of having the Globie halftime show, they had some of the local kids, ranging from six years old to sixteen come onto the court. They each got to hang out and shoot around with the Globetrotters.

Korra couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she swooped a little girl up and placed her atop her shoulders. The girl’s name was Adaline and she was turning seven in three months, at least that’s what she’d told Korra.

Mako jogged over to them and handed Adaline one of the smaller basketballs. She tossed the ball into the air, aiming for the hoop, but falling well short.

“Here, Dragon’s taller. He’ll be more help to you,” Korra laughed as she passed the girl off to him. “You’ve got this,” she said as she handed the ball to her. The girl once again tried, this time hitting the middle of the square on the backboard and falling through the hoop. “YEAAHHH!” Korra shouted as she hi-fived the girl. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about!”

Korra continued to dart around, interacting with each of the kids. She loved totally messing with the older ones, egging them on to try and steal the ball from her. The only way they’d gotten it was when Bolin grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. It was the most fun she’d had during a halftime show in a long time. And it was all thanks to Asami Sato. The woman who had led this event and suggested that they do something special for the kids. Supposedly she’d really had to push for it, Varrick not really seeing the point of it. And Korra was truly glad that the woman was persistent.

* * *

Korra sat on the rim as the referee stormed off. She’d been hoisted up by her teammates and was now just swinging her feet out nonchalantly. One of her teammates walked over to her and tossed the ball to her. She stood up, her feet resting on the rim as she twirled the ball on the tip of her finger.

“Hey! One, get down from there!” The referee tried once again.

“What?” Korra shouted back as she cupped a hand to her ear.

“Can you not hear me up there?! I said GET DOWN!”

As soon as the referee said ‘get down’ the song Jungle Boogie started playing. Korra dropped the ball she was holding and started dancing as ‘get down, get down’ kept playing throughout the stadium. Korra shimmied and shook up there, not a care in the world. She then placed her hands on the backboard and started whipping her hair back and forth until the referee blew his whistle.

“That’s not what I said! Number one, get down from there.”

Two of her teammates started jogging across the court and then stopped just in front of the hoop. They stretched a towel between the two of them and held it up.

“We got you, Avatar. Just jump.”

Korra sat back down on the back of the hoop, her legs dangling.

“Do you not trust us?” they shouted up to her.

“Uh,” Korra started as she put her hand under her chin as if in deep thought. “Should I trust them?” Korra shouted out to the audience. There was a mix or yes’s and no’s.

“Jump!” her teammate yelled again.

Korra caught the gaze of two kids holding two thumbs up to her. She pointed at them and gave them a thumbs up back. “Do it?” Again she was greeted with a mix of responses.

Suddenly Korra swung forward and as she did this the two teammates under her started screaming and dropped the towel, obviously not going to catch her. Instead her hands stayed attached to the rim as she flipped and then dangled from the rim, until she dropped safely back down to the ground.

Music again started playing and Korra started doing a little shuffle before bowing to the crowd after completing the act. As she jogged back to the bench, she couldn’t help but check to see how Asami had reacted to it. And what she saw, she definitely was pleased with. Asami was smiling, her peridot eyes following her as she kept jogging.

* * *

It wasn’t long before the show finally came to an end. But of course the team stayed to give out signatures to the kids and families that were willing to stay back. Before the show, they’d already signed hundreds for the kids and families that were going to benefit from the event. All proceeds were going to the underprivileged kids and families in the community. Be it helping them eat three meals a day, keeping them in school, or improving the facilities available for them. Each and every penny was going back to the community.

When the signing was done, Varrick pulled them all together. He congratulated everyone on the job well done, but obviously giving himself more credit for the success of it than anyone else. He then introduced Asami to all of the players and staff.

“I just wanted to thank you all for your hard work. Tonight wouldn’t have been able to happen without all of you,” Asami thanked. “We’ve raised more money than we could have possibly imagined. So again, thank you.”

Korra internally groaned after hearing Asami’s voice. How was it so smooth and yet just a little raspy that made it oh so sexy. This woman truly was perfect. She felt Bolin nudge her with his elbow and she just shook her head. She knew he still wanted her to talk to her, but she just couldn’t. Sure she was confident on the court and with a ball in her hands, but pretty girls were definitely her weakness.

“I’m gunna ask her out for you,” Bolin whispered as Varrick started talking again.

“Don’t you dare,” Korra growled under her breath.

“Then do it. Or I will.”

“She’s just going to say no.”

“Well we’ll just see.” Bolin rushed off before Korra could even try to stop him.

She mouthed ‘fuck’ as she watched Bolin keep inching toward the front of the group, evidently trying to get closer to Asami so that he could get her attention when everyone was dismissed. In reaction, Korra started walking towards the back, not needing to see Bolin embarrass himself and her.

* * *

Korra was just slipping on her light blue hoodie when Bolin rushed into the locker room.

“Bo, you should knock before coming into the women’s locker room. Like I don’t care, but what if the others were in here?”

“Okay, mom. How ‘bout you come with me, cause you have a date.”

Korra furrowed her brow. “What?”

“Yeah that’s right,” Bolin blurted. “This guy got you a date with a hot ass CEO.”

“Very funny,” Korra said as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She pushed past him and towards the door.

“I’m not kidding!” he shouted after her.

“Sure, sure.” Korra pushed open the door and turned to go down the hallway. She froze mid stride though when she spotted Asami leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She was scuffing the ground with the toe of her boots and her eyes were focused on the floor.

“Uhhhh,” Korra practically gurgled.

Asami lifted her head after hearing the odd noise that came out of Korra.

“Hey there, Avatar.”

Bolin pushed open the door, effectively pushing Korra with it. Korra stumbled to catch her balance and Bolin apologized furiously.

“I didn’t know you were still there,” he explained as he helped steady her. He then looked up and smiled his toothy smile at Asami. “You two have fun!” he wished before bounding away.

“He’s quite the character,” Asami observed as she started walking towards Korra.

“Wait… he wasn’t joking about you agreeing to a date?” Korra gasped.

“Wait, you didn’t know he was asking me? He said that you knew,” Asami said with concern in her voice.

“Oh, no I kind of knew. I-I didn’t ask him to though,” Korra admitted.

“Ah, so you don’t wa-”

“No! I do,” Korra rushed, interrupting Asami. She grimaced at her eagerness. “No,” she started again as she looked at the ground for a second and then back to Asami’s eyes. “I would like to take you out. I just didn’t ask because I didn’t really think you’d say yes.”

It looked like Asami wanted to ask why Korra didn’t think she’d say yes, but she didn’t.

“Well I would love to go out with you tonight. Bolin mentioned that you’ve got a favorite place to get dumplings that I might like.”

“You mean Fan’s?”

“I think that was it. You’d know better than me,” Asami teased.

Korra felt her cheeks warm up at hearing Asami’s teasing tone.

“Uh, to Fan’s Dumplings then. Did you, um, want me to drive or you?”

“I can drive.”

* * *

Korra let out a long whistle when she spotted the back lights of a car flash when Asami clicked her keys. It was a black something, but whatever it was, it was beautiful. But when she looked closely, the car wasn’t just black, there was some kind of red and orange undertone, only really showed off by the parking lot lights. She wondered what it’d look like in the sun. She didn’t know cars, but it was obvious that Asami did or she was just a rich person with the ability to buy a very very nice one.

“Like her?” Asami asked as they slipped into the vehicle.

“Like? This things sexy as hell.” Korra never thought she’d say that about a car, but she wasn’t lying.

Asami laughed and pressed the button to turn on the ignition. If Korra wasn’t so distracted at how nice Asami’s laugh sounded, she would have been amazed by the low rumble of the engine.

“She’s a 675LT. 666 horsepower and runs so smoothly. Got her a couple months ago.”

“That’s cool,” Korra said as Asami pulled out of the parking lot after Korra told her which way to go, the engine roaring.

“Not a fan of cars?”

“I know nothing about them,” Korra chuckled.

“Most people don’t, or they pretend to know about them. My dad and I would always work on them when I was younger.”

“That’s awesome. My dad and I just played sports.”

“Well it shows. You’re a great player,” Asami praised, glancing quickly at Korra and then back to the road.

“Oh, thanks.” Korra awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

“Seriously though. That trick shot you did yesterday, wow.”

“You saw that?” Korra asked even though she knew Asami had. Knew that she’d also seen her face plant.

“Yeah. I have no idea how you did it.”

“I don’t know either… can’t even run properly,” Korra teased herself.

Asami smiled softly at her as they waited at a red light. “I actually wanted to ask if you were okay.”

“Yeah, yeah all good. It did hurt my pride a little.”

Asami laughed once again and placed a soothing hand on Korra’s knee. Her intention to relax Korra had the opposite effect though. Korra felt as if her skin was on fire even with the layer of clothing between her leg and Asami’s hand. She swallowed thickly as she just stared at Asami’s hand. Asami seemed to read her and pulled her hand away, focusing on driving once more.

“Well the shot was still impressive and so was tonight. I couldn’t stop watching you. You really draw in the crowd and are so confident.”

“Thanks,” Korra said quietly. “So, how’d you end up being the head of the fundraiser? Why not assign one of your employees to it?”

“I like to be hands on and getting to see the Harlem Globetrotters again was nice. I hadn’t been to a show since…” Asami paused, seemingly calculating in her head, “I was seven. My mother and father brought me and I adored it. Even tried my hand at basketball and failed miserably.”

“What, no. You seem like you’d be good at anything.”

“Not basketball. I ended up sticking with track when I was in school.”

“Long distance?” Korra guessed. Asami’s physique seemed to be best suited for that rather than sprinting.

“Yeah. That easy to tell?”

Korra shrugged. She then pointed at a sign. “Take the next left and then there’s a little parking lot. The restaurant’s on the corner.”

“Got it.”

* * *

Korra hid a smile behind her glass as she took a sip of her water. Asami kept raving about the dumplings and the dishes Korra had suggested they order. It made her happy that the woman wasn’t shy about eating because food was really important to Korra. She’d rather spend her money on a good meal than many things. She also spent a lot of her downtime cooking for her teammates, trying out new dishes as they toured around the country. Traveling also allowed her to try new things and find restaurants that she liked, which Fan’s Dumplings was part of.

“I haven’t had dumplings this good since I was in China.”

“This place is really good. Do you travel a lot?”

“I need to for business,” Asami explained as she wiped her mouth. She placed down her chopsticks and leaned back in her seat. “We have locations all around the world so I like to make sure that they’re running properly.”

“That makes sense.”

“Have you been out of the country?”

Korra shook her head. “Been all around the US, but never out of it.” 

“Hmm, you should try to travel if you can. You’d love it… I can tell.”

“Yeah?”

Asami nodded.

The waiter came by and placed down the bill, which both Korra and Asami reached for.

“I got it,” Korra said, pulling it towards herself.

“No, let me.” Asami tugged it away from Korra, forcing Korra to tighten her grip.

“Are we really doing this? Let me. I asked you out.”

Asami raised her brow. “Technically Bolin did,” she said playfully.

“Fine, halfsies then.”

Asami squinted her eyes for a moment and then let go. “Fine.”

Korra smirked at Asami’s cute expression.

* * *

“Want to just go for a drive?” Asami asked Korra as they walked out of Fan’s.

“Yeah, sure.”

They were silent as Asami turned the car back on and started driving to nowhere. A couple of minutes passed before Korra broke the silence.

“So is your main office here in California?”

“It is.”

“Mmm, cool.”

“When do you head off to the next state?”

“We’re heading to Phoenix in three days. They’re giving us a little break here since it’s so nice and we’ve been traveling nonstop for almost two months,” Korra answered.

“That sounds really tiring.”

“It’s not bad since it’s what we all love doing. Plus it allows me to travel and get paid.”

“That is true.” Asami paused. “Do you like the beach?”

“I love it,” Korra returned enthusiastically.

“Awesome, there’s actually one only a couple of minutes away. It is starting to get chilly though.”

“Eh, it’ll be fine.” Korra didn’t get cold easily, so it really wasn’t a problem for her. She had survived many winters in New England. But it seemed that Asami was more used to warmer weather. “You can always borrow my hoodie if you need it,” Korra offered as Asami pulled into a parking spot.

“Won’t you be cold?”

Korra shrugged off her hoodie and passed it to Asami. “It’s what, sixty-ish degrees out. That’s perfect,” Korra said as she jumped out of the car.

“Where are you from?” Asami asked. They followed the sidewalk for a bit until there was an opening down to the actual beach. Korra offered her hand as they climbed down the rocks.

“New Jersey.”

“Oh. You don’t have an accent.”

Korra chuckled a little. “Thank god.” Her stomach twisted and flipped when Asami didn’t let go of her hand. Instead they walked towards the water, their hands swinging between them.

“I was born and raised here,” Asami said softly.

“I like California. It’s one of my favorite states to visit.”

“What’s your favorite?”

“Hawaii,” Korra answered with no hesitation.

“Hmm, it is really nice there. The people are so friendly and the culture is amazing.”

“Yeah. The food’s great too. When we were there the stadium manager invited us to a legitimate luau. His daughter taught us some of the traditional dances and it was a blast.”

Asami tugged on Korra’s hand and pulled them to a stop. “Brave enough to show me your moves?”

Korra laughed loudly and shook her head. “No way. I’d need to be drunk to try hula. It’s actually harder than it looks.”

“Come on,” Asami egged on. “I’ve watched you dance all night, what’s different now?”

“That I’d only be dancing for you and not thousands of others,” Korra admitted. She turned to face the water, watching as the waves rolled in.

“You really are kind of shy, aren’t you?” Asami hooked her arm with Korra’s and leaned into her.

“Not usually,” Korra said softly.

“Why now then?”

Korra kept looking forward, but could feel Asami’s gaze on her. Korra closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. She opened her eyes and met Asami’s. Her green eyes twinkling in the gentle moonlight.

“Honestly, you make me nervous. But like, in a good way,” Korra added hastily. “Like I tripped at practice because I thought you were so pretty. And then during the show… you looked really pretty again and I couldn’t stop trying to impress you,” Korra confessed.

Korra felt Asami’s hand cup her cheek softly. Korra leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. Asami’s hands were so soft and a little cold. But it was refreshing for Korra who felt as if she was burning up.

“Can I kiss you?” Asami whispered.

Korra didn’t open her eyes, but she did nod silently. She felt as if she waited forever for Asami’s lips to brush lightly against her own. Asami was being so tentative, really making sure that Korra was okay with this. Finally, Asami pressed her lips fully to Korra’s, causing Korra’s breath to hitch and her heart to race. She’d never been affected so strongly by a simple kiss before.

And all too soon Asami pulled away. It was a testing kiss and Korra wanted more, so she squared herself to Asami and slipped a hand to the nape of her neck. She leaned forward, tilting her head causing the tips of their noses to brush for just a moment. And then she kissed her. She kissed her like this was all she wanted because it was.

Asami gasped and her hands wrapped around Korra’s waist, pulling her in close. Korra could feel her pulse thrumming in her ears and her body heat up as Asami’s hands rubbed up and down her back. She slipped her hand into Asami’s soft wavy hair, threading through it as they kissed. They were still tentative though, neither pushing to deepen the kiss. At least not until Asami’s tongue teased Korra’s lower lip. And then her teeth bit into it softly and she pulled back. She let go, letting Korra’s lip snap back into place. They both opened their eyes, their lids heavy and their breathing even more so.

Korra swallowed audibly as her eyes searched Asami’s. She wasn’t sure what the woman wanted. Korra knew that she didn’t want this night to end, but did Asami feel the same way?

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Asami asked, as if reading her mind.

Korra just nodded, her mind still blitzed out from the kiss.

* * *

“Holy shit,” Korra said in awe. “I mean I should have known you’d have a nice place too. I mean your car was a pretty good heads up.”

It’d only taken them a couple minutes to get to Asami’s house. Mainly because it was right on the beach. Korra was fairly sure that Asami had brought her to the beach with the sole purpose of getting her here, even if she hadn’t said so.

Asami laughed as she walked into the large kitchen. It was as if they were on the Food Network in Ina Garten's kitchen. Korra watched as Asami grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.

“Want one?”

“Sure.”

Asami handed her the one that was in her hand and then grabbed another for herself. Instead of finding a bottle opener, Asami just put the tip of the bottle to the counter and forced her hand against it. The bottle cap coming right off.

“Well that was smooth,” Korra chuckled. She then went to copy Asami. “Can’t be too hard, right?”

“It’s harder than you think.”

Korra raised her brow, taking the words as a challenge. She wasn’t really sure how Asami had done it, but it just looked like she’d lined up the cap and then hit the top of the bottle. So she did what she thought Asami had done. When she smacked down on the top of the bottle, she frowned when the cap hadn’t popped off.

“Told you. It takes the right touch,” Asami said as she closed the space between them. She slide the already opened bottle to Korra and took the unopened one from her.

“You already drank from this.”

Asami laughed. “Well you can have a swig of this one once it’s open if it’ll make you happy. Unless the fact that my mouth had touched it is bothering you… which would be odd considering we’ve already kissed.”

“Uh… I’m good.” Korra hastily started downing the beer. She obviously needed some liquid courage around this woman.

“Want a tour of the place?”

“Yeah. That’d be nice,” Korra answered although she was freaking out internally. Ever person in this world knew what it meant if a girl offered a tour of her place. They’d go through the house, maybe talking a little bit about certain rooms, but ultimately the main purpose was to show off the bedroom. The bedroom that hopefully the rest of the night would be held in. Korra wasn’t one to hook up with people often, but she wasn’t a stranger to it.

* * *

Asami placed her empty beer on the dresser and then sat down on her bed, crossing her long legs. Korra worried her lower lip as she looked around the room. Once again well decorated and very much like Asami. Korra placed her beer next to Asami’s and then picked up a photo. Korra assumed it to be Asami and her parents.

“You look a lot like your mother,” she said as she put the picture back down.

“Yes.”

Even with that simple word, Korra could feel some sort of sadness coming from Asami. She turned to look at her curiously.

And once again Asami was able to read her mind. “She passed when I was seven. My father was building Future Industries and made some enemies. Our house was set on fire and… well…” Asami’s voice trailed off. “The Harlem Globetrotter’s show was one of the last things we’d done together,” she said shakily.

Korra frowned. Asami hadn’t been calculating her age when she had talked about the show earlier. She was collecting herself, putting on a happy face. Trying to push the happy memory before the devastating one.

Korra strode across the room and sat beside Asami, taking her fair hands into her dark ones. “I’m so sorry.”

Asami sniffled. “My father threw everything into this company. A-and then he made so many bad choices.” Asami closed her eyes and shook her head. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t be talking about this.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m glad you feel comfortable enough with me to share this,” Korra assured.

“Can you just kiss me? I mean that’s why I invited yo-”

Asami’s words were cut off by Korra’s warm lips, causing her to sigh into the kiss. Korra would do anything that Asami asked of her. It didn’t matter that they had just met tonight. It didn’t matter that they barely knew anything about one another. Something was special about this woman. And Korra wanted to show that to her.

As the kiss deepened and tongues explored uncharted territory, Asami somehow managed to settle on Korra’s lap without ever breaking the kiss. Her hands were tangled in Korra’s long hair, her nails scraping softly against her scalp. Korra’s hands traveled up and down Asami’s sides. They trailed over her slender back, down to the small of it.

A quiet moan left Asami’s lips as Korra started kissing down her jawline and to her ear. Korra nipped and then sucked at her earlobe, causing her hips to buck into Korra’s stomach.

“You’re so beautiful,” Korra whispered, her voice deeper and huskier.

Asami leaned her head back, elongating her slender neck. Korra took advantage of this, kissing all along the exposed skin. She was about to suck at her pulse, but then paused.

“Marks?” she rushed out, hoping Asami would know what she meant.

“That’s fine… I can just cover them,” Asami answered.

Korra smiled into Asami’s neck for a split moment and then she began sucking hard on her pulse point. Asami groaned and started grinding down against Korra’s abs. Korra slipped a hand beneath the hoodie Asami still had on and her shirt, smoothing over the remarkably soft expanse of skin available.

Asami’s fingers played with the hem of Korra’s shirt. Korra let go of Asami’s neck with an audible pop and crossed her arms over her body, removing her shirt and tossing it somewhere. She then pulled her hoodie off of Asami. When she went to pull off Asami’s shirt, pale hands covered hers and stopped her.

Korra’s eyes flitted up and were met with a worried gaze. “W-we can stop,” she instantly said, assuming that Asami didn’t want to keep going.

“It’s not that. I-I just….”

“What is it?” Korra asked concerned.

Asami closed her eyes. “There’s scars… from the fire,” she answered, not opening her eyes.

“Y-you were in the house too?”

Asami nodded.

“Fuck.” Korra then cupped Asami’s face and guided their foreheads together. “You having scars doesn’t make you less beautiful than you already are. Honestly, it makes you more beautiful. It tells a story, shows how brave and strong you are,” Korra tried, not really sure if those would be the right words. She was speaking honestly though.

Asami opened her eyes. They still looked worried, but not as much as before. “You might not think that when you see.”

“I will,” Korra assured confidently. “But if you don’t feel comfortable then we should stop.”

“No. I want to.” Asami reached for the hem of her shirt, slowly stripping it off.

Korra swallowed hard as she took in the exposed skin. All of it was so smooth and fair, except for the rough, reddened skin covering the left side of Asami’s stomach and just ending under her breast.

Korra kept eye contact with Asami as she gently placed her hand on the area that Asami was so concerned about. The skin was bumpy under her hand as she smoothed over it. She leaned in, kissing Asami softly on the lips. “You’re perfect,” she whispered.

Asami let out a shuddering breath. And then started laughing to herself. “You’re not just saying that so you can get laid tonight, are you?”

Korra smiled as the confident, playfulness that she’d grown to like about this woman returned.

“If I said yes, what would you do?” Korra teased. “Ow!” Korra yelped after Asami slapped her shoulder. “I was just kidding. You’re fucking perfect! I mean it one hundred and ten percent,” she said ending in a softer voice.

“I knew you were a sweet one.”

“Hmm?”

“When you played with the kids. It was obvious that you’re really sweet.”

“Oh.” Korra knew that she was blushing. She really did suck at taking compliments.

Asami crinkled her nose slightly as she ran a finger up and down Korra’s arm, causing goosebumps to spread over the skin.

“You’re cute too.”

She leaned back down, connecting her lips with Korra’s again. So many of their kisses had been tentative, unsure, but this one was so different. There was this sense of certainty as their lips melded to one another's. How everything just fell into place.

Gradually the rest of their clothes were shed and they found themselves lying on their sides on the bed. The kiss was languid, and hands roamed over one another. Taking in each curve and dip. Learning about one another in the most intimate of ways.

When Korra finally dared to break that boundary and slip her hand downward, she was rewarded with a delighted gasp. She ran her fingers through Asami’s slick folds, slowly easing into her. Korra then used her body to guide Asami to lie on her back. Korra settled atop her, rolling her hips as she thrusted into the woman beneath her. The room was filled with little gasps and low moans as Korra’s movements picked up. Korra kissed and sucked at every bit of available skin she could reach. Leaving more love marks on Asami than she’d ever left on someone before. She just couldn’t get enough of the woman. The way she sounded with each curl of her fingers. The way her teeth dug into her lower lip and her eyes were clenched shut. The way her body quivered beneath her. Korra couldn’t believe how easily and quickly she was falling for Asami. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind though.

When Korra pressed her palm firmly against Asami’s clit and curled her fingers higher, that was the ticket. Asami’s body ceased and she groaned incoherent things as she came undone. The only thing Korra was able to catch was her name on Asami’s lips. And when she heard that, she surged upward, kissing Asami hard as her fingers started to ease up. She felt Asami’s inner walls loosen and stop fluttering as frequently. So she pulled out, running her thumb teasingly over Asami’s clit and then rolled off of the woman.

Korra looked at her hand that was drenched from Asami’s release and blushed. She sat up, itching the back of her neck as she glanced down at Asami. Her chest was still rising and falling rapidly. Her breathing hard. But her eyes were finally open and staring half lidded at Korra.

“I need to go wash my hand,” Korra muttered as she slid off the bed. She went into the adjoining bathroom and washed up, making sure to grab a facecloth too. She dampened it with warm water and returned to Asami.

“Do you… um, usually…” Korra couldn’t get the proper words out.

“Squirt?” Asami asked confidently.

Korra stuttered and little. “Yeah, that.” Korra then moved to clean Asami up, but waited to get a nod of approval before she did. Asami did nod and then spoke up as Korra wiped the inside of her thighs.

“Only with one other person in the past,” Asami admitted. Her body flinched slightly when Korra ran the cloth over her still sensitive folds. “So not usually.”

Korra sat down on the bed and rested her chin in her hand as she looked down at Asami. “Well I’m flattered then,” she said with a little smirk.

“I can show you how much I appreciated it,” Asami said with a sultry smirk as she sat up. She reached out, running her hand over Korra’s thigh.

“Oh really?” Korra asked with a quirked brow.

“Yeah.” Asami placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder, guiding her to lie down on the dryer side of the bed.

Asami curled up to Korra’s side, her fingers tracing patterns over her defined abs. She leaned in leaving feather light kisses all along Korra’s neck and up to her ear.

“You’re going to come so hard you’ll forget your name,” Asami husked.

And forget her name she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is based of Crissa Jackson's youtube videos.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGUCmVOlT4s (bball in the rain)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM9dLey_qos (bball in the rain)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bNYvnMNcdQ (amusement park)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1uG7lHJuNY (proposal)

“It’s raining,” Korra said with a smirk.

Asami quirked her brow and gave her _the_ look.

“What?” Korra held up her hands innocently.

“Do you even have an umbrella with you?”

Korra glanced down at the table in front of them. They’d gone out to dinner and were just happy to be back together again. Korra had been traveling, even going out of the country this time. That meant they’d been apart for almost three months and tonight was the first night Korra had finally been able to fly to California to see her girlfriend of two years now.

“Maybe in the car.”

“Babe, I love you, but this is the third time now. I don’t want to stand in the rain again. Remember we both got sick last time.”

“But they’re some of my most popular videos,” Korra pouted.

“Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?” Korra asked before sticking her lower lip out even further and creasing her brow.

“You’re the worst,” Asami grumbled as she paid the check.

A huge smile spread over Korra’s face. “You’re the best.”

* * *

“Okay, hurry up,” Asami said as she started filming. Luckily they did have an umbrella in the car and an outdoor basketball court wasn’t far from the restaurant they had been at.

Korra smiled her million watt smile at the camera and dribbled the ball a couple of times, testing how much the water was affecting the bounce. It wasn’t bad, just much more slippery, but she could handle that. She had already done videos of her doing Harlem Globetrotter tricks in the rain, so this time she wanted to show off her shooting. So she crossed the ball in front of her and then through her legs. She dipped and dodged, faking one way and moving the other. She reached the corner of the foul line, jabbing one foot forward and then pulled back for a fade shot, hitting nothing but net. She spent a couple more minutes trying out various shots around the court, but paused when she heard Asami clear her throat.

“Almost done?”

“Not yet.” Korra put the ball on the ground and turned around. She slowly began pulling off her soaked tank top, the fabric clinging to her body. She purposely moved slowly, allowing Asami to take in her defined back and shoulder muscles. Once the shirt was gone, she threw it to the ground and picked the ball back up. She didn’t need to look at Asami to know that she had affected her girlfriend.

Korra went straight back to dribbling around the court, eventually doing some longer distance shots. She didn’t make them all, but she’d just edit the video later. When she drained a half court shot, she glanced over at Asami, who didn’t seem as upset about having to stand in the rain anymore. She shot her her crooked smile and twirled the ball on the tip of her finger as she walked over. She pushed the ball toward the camera of the phone, blocking it’s view. She’d make sure that was the last clip of the video.

“All set.”

“Good,” Asami said as she stopped filming and put her phone back in her pocket.

The ball was tucked under Korra’s elbow as she squinted at Asami.

“Didn’t like the show?” she asked teasingly.

“I’m cold and it’s raining. It’s not supposed to rain this much in Cali.”

“It’s good for the environment.”

Asami laughed and shoved Korra playfully. “I can still not like rain.”

“Rain’s the best.” Korra dropped the ball and jogged over to grab her tank top. She slapped it across one of her shoulders. There was no way she’d be putting that back on. “Let’s go then if you’re in such a rush.”

Korra grabbed the basketball once more and was about to walk back to the car, but stopped when she felt Asami’s hand wrap around her bicep. She turned and stepped under the umbrella with her.

“Hmm?”

Asami didn’t answer in words though. She just leaned down and kissed Korra softly. “I did like the show,” she whispered, her lips brushing against Korra’s with each word.

Korra dropped the ball in her hands and placed her hands on Asami’s hips. She pulled her body flush to hers, not caring that Asami’s was going to get soaked. They continued to kiss as the only sound around them was the pattering of the rain and their shaky breaths.

* * *

“I hope they let me in with this.”

“I don’t see why they wouldn’t,” Asami said as they got closer to the entrance. “It’s just a basketball.”

“I know. But what if they have some secret policy about basketballs and then I have to apologize and it’s going to be so embarrassing.”

“Korra.” Korra looked up from the ground and at Asami walking beside her. “You’re trying to bring a basketball into an amusement park… It’s already kind of embarrassing,” Asami pointed out.

“Wait… are you embarrassed?” Korra stopped in her tracks and started leaving. “I’ll go put it back in the car. Just wait here.” Korra started jogging away.

“Korra!”

“Yeah?” she asked as she turned back around to see Asami jogging after her.

“It’s fine. It’s you. I’m not embarrassed. I just think it’s funny that you’re worried about having to apologize to the staff. In all honesty you could just sign the ball and give it to them since you have so many.”

“I guess.”

Asami gave Korra’s cheek a quick peck. “Come on. You want to film that video so you should. Plus we get to go to an amusement park, so it’s a win-win.”

“Yeah… You’re right,” Korra said with a big smile.

“I’m usually right,” Asami said with a playful wink.

* * *

Korra took Asami’s hand as she led her to one of the empty ride lines. The posts and chains were still up, but the ride seemed to be out of service at the moment.

“Ready,” Asami said as she stood in one of the far corners so that she could film the whole area.

“Cool.”

Korra then began freestyle dribbling through the lines. She ducked and weaved under the chains showing off dribbling tricks. She even rolled on the ground, never breaking her dribble or running into a post or chain. It looked fairly easy, but took major focus and skill. Korra smiled and laughed the whole time she did it, having a complete blast. After showing off her dribbling skills, she stood up and spun the ball on her finger. She then started tossing it back and forth over the chain, keeping it spinning the whole time.

“That should be good,” Korra said as she closed out the video once more by blocking the camera view with the ball.

“I should get paid for being your film crew,” Asami joked.

“I can pay you,” Korra said as she slipped her free hand around Asami’s waist, her other holding the ball still.

“We’re at an amusement park with kids. Let’s keep this PG.” Asami stepped out of Korra’s hold and started walking away. “I do still expect you to pay me later though.”

* * *

“Korra.”

Korra grumbled and rolled over in bed. She pulled the sheets tighter to her chest.

“You need to get ready.”

“In a minute.”

Asami sat down on the bed, causing it to dip slightly. She started rubbing Korra’s back as she spoke. “I already let you sleep in. We’re going to be late if you don’t start getting ready soon.”

Korra rolled over onto her back and looked up at Asami. Suddenly a playful smirk spread across her face. “If we’re going to be late, we may as well have some fun.”

She sat up and snaked her arms around Asami’s waist and started peppering her slender neck with kisses. The sheet fell from her bare body, pooling around her waist.

“Korra,” Asami tried to reprimand.

“It’s just Mako and Bolin,” Korra reminded as she cupped Asami’s cheek and guided their lips together. “They wouldn’t even care if we stood them up. Who even meets for breakfast anyway… it’s supposed to be brunch.”

Asami giggled as Korra tugged her down so that she was lying atop the basketball player.

“You’re awful.”

“Only to them. Plus I’d rather just spend my time with you.”

Korra brushed the tip of her nose against Asami’s as she tilted her head and locked her lips with hers. Asami moaned as Korra’s tongue flitted across her lower lip.

“Have I ever told you lipstick tastes funny,” Korra mumbled between kisses

“Surprisingly, no.”

“It does.”

Asami couldn’t hold in her laughter, burying her face into the crook of Korra’s neck.

“Why are you so cute?” she gasped. “Wait!” Asami’s body jerked as Korra started tickling her sides. “S-stop,” she laughed. “Korra!”

Korra just laughed along with her as she kept tickling Asami. Asami tried to squirm away, but Korra wouldn’t let her. She kept the tickle attack going until both of their stomachs hurt from laughing so much.

“Stop it!” Asami somehow managed to grab Korra’s wrists and pin them above her head. “Stop,” she said seriously. She looked down at Korra, straddling her hips, the sheets kicked from the bed and on the ground now.

Korra glanced over at the clock and smirked up at her. “We can either stop this and leave in ten minutes and be a little late to meet the brothers… or we can just stay here all day.”

Asami pretended to think really hard, causing Korra to laugh.

“Hmmm,” she hummed. “That’s tough. Go hang out with my girlfriend’s friends or stay in bed with my very naked girlfriend,” Asami said as her eyes trailed over Korra’s body.

“I know, such a tough decision,” Korra teased.

Asami bit her lower lip and let go of Korra’s wrists. “Keep your hands there.” Asami leaned down and started to kiss and nip at Korra’s jawline and neck. At the same time, she massaged Korra’s breasts until her nipples hardened and pressed into the palms of her hands.

Korra groaned and let her head fall back onto the pillow. She could never get enough of Asami. The past two years had had their ups and downs, but it was easily the best time of her life. She had traveled the world with the Globetrotters. And she had met Asami. She’d met the love of her life and couldn’t imagine her life without her.

Without thinking, Korra reached down to thread her hands through Asami’s smooth hair. And as soon as she did, Asami popped back up so that she was sitting back up so that her haunches were resting against her calves.

“What’d I say?”

“Huh?”

Asami took Korra’s hands and lifted them above her head again. “Keep your hands there,” Asami repeated.

“Oh come on. You were being serious?”

“One hundred percent. You teased me, so this is payback.”

“I won’t tickle you again, just let me touch you.”

“Nope,” Asami said with a devious smirk.

“At least get naked then. I feel like this isn’t fair,” Korra tried.

“Life’s not fair,” Asami deadpanned as she started feathering kisses along Korra’s collarbone and then down to the swell of her breasts. She made sure to leave marks on the soft flesh before finally reaching her stiffened peak. She sucked it into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it.

Korra’s hips jerked and her hands fisted into the pillow beneath her head.

“Fuck,” Korra gasped as Asami tweaked a thumb over the nipple that her mouth wasn’t on. “Sami.”

“Hmm?” Asami hummed, the vibration sending a spark through Korra’s body and heat downward.

“Let me touch you.”

Asami let go of Korra’s nipple with an audible pop and licked her lips. “Nope.”

“Please?” Korra asked, even trying out her pout.

Asami steeled her expression and shook her head. Even though her mouth had left Korra, her hands hadn’t. They brushed up and down her side, causing goosebumps to spread over the skin.

Asami then started to slide downward to settle between Korra’s legs. She placed firm hands on her knees and spread Korra wide.

“If you touch me at all, I’m going to stop and leave to go meet Mako and Bolin.”

Korra groaned and stared up at the ceiling. “Oookkkkaaayyy,” Korra drawled, not happy, but also not really upset either.

Asami kissed up Korra’s thigh, making sure to take her time and leave new marks along the way. Her hands teased closer and closer to where Korra needed her, but then would turn away, running over her abs and her hips instead. Korra groaned in frustration as Asami placed a gentle kiss just above her mound and then started running the tip of her tongue through the dips in Korra’s abs.

“Asami,” Korra gasped. “Please.”

Asami lifted her head, resting her chin on Korra’s stomach. “Please what?”

“Please stop teasing. I get it. I won’t tickle you ever again,” Korra said, trying to appease the woman.

Asami laughed at this and kissed Korra just below her belly button. “I like seeing you like this though.”

“I bet you do, Miss Control Freak,” Korra huffed.

“Oooohh. I’m a control freak now? You haven’t called me that before.” Asami made sure that her hands kept teasing over Korra’s legs and torso to keep her worked up as they bantered.

“You know you are.”

“Only like… eighty percent of the time.”

Korra couldn’t help but laugh at that. “When aren’t you in control?”

Asami raised an eyebrow and smirked at Korra. “I can think of multiple times.” She trailed her fingers through Korra’s wet folds, causing the basketball player to gasp. “Like when you take the lead…” Asami slipped a finger into Korra, “and I let you fuck me.”

Korra groaned as Asami started thrusting in and out of her.

“Mmm, yeah. Miss Always Right.”

Asami rolled her eyes as she shuffled further down the bed. “Damn, I sound like an awful girlfriend,” she joked before placing teasing kisses around Korra’s clit. “So horrible.”

“Maybe you’re not always right,” Korra huffed as Asami’s lips wrapped around her clit and sucked softly. She also added another finger, scissoring them back and forth, hitting Korra’s inner walls and setting her ablaze. Her hips bucked up and her teeth dug into her lower lip. Asami had already worked her up so much that she could already feel herself nearing the edge of pleasure.

“Fuck,” she moaned as Asami sucked harder on her clit. “Shit, god. I’m gunna- Noooo,” Korra whimpered.

Asami had stopped moving, putting an erupt stop to Korra reaching her peak.

“Asami.”

“Yes, dear?” Asami asked with a teasing lilt.

“Fuck you.”

“Hopefully after.”

Korra wasn’t able to say anything more. Asami had slid three fingers into her and was thrusting at a breakneck speed. She’d curl her fingers randomly, causing Korra’s legs to quiver.

“Sami…. fuccckkk,” Korra panted.

Korra’s hands fisted into the pillow, her knuckles turning white. She clenched her eyes shut and bit into her lip even harder than before. She was surprised that she didn’t draw blood in all honesty.

“Do you want to come?” Asami whispered with a sultry tone.

“Yes! Please, Asami. Please let me come!” Korra rushed. She just needed one more thing, just that little nudge and she’d be falling over the edge into utter bliss. And since she wasn’t allowed to move her hands, Asami was in control whether she got it or not. She wasn’t sure if Asami would actually let her come or not, but she knew she needed and wanted to. “Please,” she whimpered as a last ditch effort.

“Only because you asked so nicely.”

Asami began to furiously flick her tongue back and forth over Korra’s clit, exactly how Korra loved it most. And as soon as she did, Korra’s back arched off the bed and she started seeing white behind her eyes. Pleasure spread through her body as it tensed and time seemed to still as Asami pulled her through the earth shattering orgasm.

But what Korra wasn’t prepared for, was that Asami’s fingers didn’t slow. Instead she added a fourth finger, stretching her further. She clasped her lips around Korra’s clit and sucked hard as her free hand went up to grope at Korra’s breast.

Korra wasn’t sure if she started to come from another orgasm or if Asami had just heightened and extended her first. All she knew was that she was in complete bliss and when Asami finally eased up Korra’s body fell limp and her mind was hazy. She shuddered when Asami pulled her fingers from her and licked up and down her folds, cleaning up her release and savoring the taste.

Korra was so exhausted that she was amazed that she was able to tangle her hand into Asami’s hair and tug her upward. As much as she knew Asami loved and would have stayed down there for hours, she couldn’t handle it. Everything about her body was on overdrive and extremely sensitive.

She guided her into a lazy kiss, humming when she tasted herself on Asami’s tongue.

When Asami pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her, Korra let out a soft laugh. Korra looked up at her with tired eyes as she brushed her hand against Asami’s cheek.

“Was that fun for you?” Korra asked jokingly.

“A blast,” Asami answered with a cocky smile.

“Do you mind if I take a nap before I repay the favor?”

Asami laughed as she rolled off of Korra and then off the bed. She deliberately started stripping out of her clothing at a painstakingly slow pace, knowing that Korra was watching her every move.

“Or I can make it easy for you,” Asami suggested as she crawled back onto the bed.

“How so?”

Without warning Asami lifted her leg and straddled Korra’s face.

“Okay. This is a good idea,” Korra said lazily as she looked at Asami’s glistening folds. She reached up and groped at her ass before guiding Asami down to her waiting mouth. She hummed as Asami’s taste filled her mouth and started to guide Asami to ride her face.

Asami moaned and gasped as her hips rolled. Her hands grasped the headboard for stability. She didn’t need long before her legs started to tighten around Korra’s head. It was unbelievable how worked up she had gotten teasing and pleasing Korra. Soon she came with a shuddering breath and then a cry of pleasure. Her release soaking Korra’s lower face and filling her mouth.

Asami crawled off Korra’s face and cuddled up to her lover’s side.

“Thank you,” she whispered into the crook of Korra’s neck.

“Nap. Now,” Korra said articulately.

“Yes. A nap would be great,” Asami hummed.

It wasn’t until an hour later that they both checked their phones. Both of them filled with notifications from the brothers texts and calls. They had both laughed as they read the last text that Bolin had sent Korra. ‘Fine. Ignore us. You are so lucky I asked her out for you!’

* * *

Korra handed her phone to Asami, which earned her a look.

“You already know I’m going to ask you to tape me. Why do you look so surprised?”

“The room is full of people. You can’t ask someone else?” she asked even as she put down her beer and slid out of the booth.

“You’re my number one though,” Korra said cutely.

“Awwee,” Asami placed a hand over her heart. “Buttering me up I see,” she said with a laugh.

“Always.”

“I’m only doing this because I love you.” Asami gave Korra a quick peck on the cheek before she stood in front of the little stage that Korra was standing on. Korra had gathered her and Asami’s friends, meaning quite a lot of people to a karaoke night out. Something they loved to do, but never before with this many people.

As soon as the piano began, most people in the room new what the song was. Korra pointed to Asami, not the camera like she usually would be.

“This is for you.”

Asami smiled back at her as Korra began singing ‘All of Me’ by John Legend. She wasn’t the best singer, but that didn’t matter. It was clear that she was putting in her hardest effort and as much emotion as possible. Just before the third chorus began, Korra watched as Bolin took the phone from Asami’s hands. He then kindly guided her onto the stage with Korra. Korra nodded her head to her friend and then reached out to take Asami’s hand as she began singing the chorus.

Asami hid her face with her free hand and turned her head away shyly from the crowd. It was evident that she was embarrassed to be serenaded in front of so many people. Korra let go of her hand and watched as Asami crossed her arms and swayed awkwardly to the music. Asami looked away for a moment and widened her eyes at her best friend, Zhu Li, as if she was trying to convey how crazy this all was.

When Korra saw Asami look away, she took that as her chance. She suddenly dropped down to one knee and pulled a little black box from her pocket. When Asami looked back at her, her jaw dropped and she actually turned to walk off the stage. Korra stopped singing and only the instrumental played as everyone urged Asami to go back to Korra. She did so, shaking her head as she did.

Korra put down the mic and opened the box, revealing a simple engagement ring.

“Will you marry me?” Korra asked Asami over the music and her friends cheering.

Asami let out a shaky breath and started nodding not being able to bring herself to speak.

Korra sucked in her lips as she held back happy tears. She took the ring out of the box and held Asami’s left hand in her hand. Her hand shook as she slid the ring on and then stood up.

Asami flung her arms over Korra’s shoulders and hugged her tight. “Yes. Of course I’ll marry you,” she said, her words muffled against Korra’s neck.

Korra tightened her hold around Asami’s waist, squeezing her hard. She couldn’t contain how happy she was. When Asami finally pulled back, the taller woman leaned down and kissed her. It wasn’t long, but every single feeling was put into the kiss.

When it ended, neither of them could wipe the smiles from their faces.

“I love you,” Korra confessed not for the first time and not for the last time.

“I love you too. So much.” Asami seemed to have gathered her thoughts and she cupped Korra’s face. She didn’t even care that the room was full of people as she pressed her lips to Korra’s truly kissing her this time.

Korra melted into the kiss. She held Asami’s body flush with hers as the instrumental continued to play and their friends’ cheers filled the room.


End file.
